1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to a device for use in the treatment of men afflicted with impotence. More particularly, it relates to an improved apparatus for self-administration to the penis of drugs that can provoke an erection.
2. Brief Summary of the Prior Art
Administration of vasodilator drugs directly to the penis has been investigated as a method for treating penile erectile dysfunction. However, inasmuch as the procedure requires inserting a needle into the base of the penis, the procedure tends to be both frightening and painful to the patient. Furthermore, repeated administration of drugs by direct injection can lead to undesirable side effects such as hematoma, infection and eventually fibrosis. An additional problem is the reluctance of some patients to administer the drugs to themselves. Consequently, they have the injections made at clinics with the accompanying evident obstacles to convenient or normal sexual relations.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for a safe, effective, painless and convenient method for a patient afflicted with impotence to inject himself with a vasoactive drug to achieve a normal erection without risking the side effects of local injection.